


A Christmas Birth

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a secret which he thinks he can’t impart to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the deancas_xmas [Secret Santa fic exchange 2010](http://community.livejournal.com/deancas_xmas/52817.html) for anne_higgins

Dean stared out over the lake, watching as the water licked at the shoreline with small, plashing noises. He knew the setting and the noises should have been soothing and would have been under any other circumstances, yet the situation he was in wasn’t ordinary, not even for him. He knew he wouldn’t change anything, if it was all up to him, yet he didn’t know about outside influences, what they would think or do to him. He sighed and turned away from the water, shoulders bowed as though beneath a heavy weight.

The hunter trailed towards town, not really caring where he went as long as it was away from the lake and disturbing thoughts that wouldn’t leave him alone no matter where he went or how far he ran. The bright Christmas lights that decorated every surface of every tree and every inch of glass in shop windows seemed to mock him, as though condemning him for what he was.

Dean decided to stop skirting around the issue and come clean with himself, even if he couldn’t come clean with anyone else. The truth was, Dean was pregnant. He could feel life growing inside him, and the fact that his middle was plumper than it used to be verified his situation. Instinctively he pressed one hand over his abdomen, crooning slightly to the baby inside him and smiling proudly at the warmth that radiated from his abdomen. He knew he wanted this baby, knew he wanted to keep him or her when he gave birth and knew just as irrevocably that the father was Castiel.

He remembered the last night they’d spent together, of Castiel’s body on top of his own, heavy and warm and comforting as always. Their hips had ground together, bodies buffeting frantically as they tried to escape all they’d seen of Sam forever disappearing into the pit, taking Lucifer and Michael with him. They’d clung to one another, desperately fucking on a motel room bed. When Castiel had reluctantly pulled away, Dean felt different, as though the angel had left something behind inside him. At the time, Dean hadn’t known what it was; all he knew afterwards was that Castiel had to leave for Heaven. Of course the angel came back to him, visiting him in his dreams for brief moments and sometimes during the daytime, tender eyes staring at him intently, hands warm and familiar as they touched, hugged, caressed, made love again when they could.

Dean knew love as he’d never known it before and wouldn’t speak of aloud, especially to Castiel. Every last person he’d loved disappeared, and he didn’t want that to happen to his angel. He also didn’t want to tell Castiel about their baby, too scared that that would scare the angel away if nothing else would. He sighed and turned away from a particularly lurid display of maniacally grinning elves and psychotic reindeers and headed towards a men’s clothing store. He’d been feeling the pinch of his regular clothes for some days now and had managed to hide the bulge of the baby beneath loose fitting shirts buttoned loosely over his gradually expanding middle.

Now, though, he knew he would not be able to do that anymore; his jeans refused to do up properly and, just that morning, the button on his jeans pinged loose and rattled against the far wall. Dean knew he had no choice but to buy more clothing, to hide his plumping middle as the baby grew. He placed one hand protectively against his abdomen again and tried to tell his baby mentally how much he loved that little life already and didn’t want it to be taken from him.

As he was picking out clothing, he remembered another life that he’d tried to lead, a life which was, of course, a lie. He thought of Ben and Lisa Braeden, how they’d sheltered him after the final days of the Apocalypse, when Castiel couldn’t be there with Dean and the hunter had had nowhere else to go. Of course, Dean had left them far behind some months back, not wanting to stay somewhere he didn’t feel like he belonged and didn’t want to be. He didn’t feel the love and the shelter there that he needed, because the person he wanted to love him and shelter him was detained for the time being in Heaven.

“Cas, you sorry son of a bitch, why can’t you be here?” Dean groused to himself, knowing, even as he said the words aloud, that he wouldn’t be able to tell Castiel his current predicament even if he was there.

He finished picking out suitable items to buy, before he paid for them at the counter, smiling insincerely at the lady at the counter when she wished him a Merry Christmas. He made a half-hearted attempt to return the favor, and was glad to finally escape and return to his current motel room.

He lay slumped against the bed, clothes still packaged in their protective plastic carrier bag, knowing that he’d take them out when he was ready to wear them and not before. He stared at the ceiling blindly, before falling asleep again.

As ever, Castiel came to him in his dream, gentle lines of his face staring down at Dean as the angel laid one hand gently upon Dean’s forehead. The hunter opened his eyes and felt the familiar surge of happiness bursting through him when he saw the benign face of his lover beside him. He reached tentatively to take Castiel’s hand.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, in much the same tone as he always did, thumb tracing patterns across the back of Castiel’s prominent knuckles soothingly.

He watched Castiel for a while as the angel stared at him, a faint glow surrounding the angel’s head as though he was backlit by a halo. There came a faint shifting shuffling sound from Castiel’s wings folding away to the metaphysical plane where he kept them and he was at peace.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said finally, as he frowned down at Dean.

Dean couldn’t even begin to guess at the reason behind why Castiel’s brows pulled together and why the angel’s skin furrowed beneath dark brows as though in consternation. Even though Castiel still retained much of the humanity he’d learned, mostly from Dean, the hunter still found him unreadable at the best of times, never knowing quite what was going through the angel’s head, unless Castiel himself told him verbally.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, propping up his much heavier body against protesting elbows, wincing slightly at the scream of pain that jolted through his arm from an old wound sustained during a hunt.

“You seem different,” Castiel said, curiously, tilting his head to the side as he observed Dean curiously.

His large blue eyes blinked, shining in the meager light and seeming to suck in the merry Christmas cheer from outside, turning the wet surfaces of his eyes more liquid and fluid.

“I’m fine,” Dean said, automatically, resisting the urge to cover his abdomen protectively.

“I did not ask you how you were, Dean; I stated you seemed different,” Castiel said, voice dark with confusion.

“Dude, nothing’s changed,” Dean lied, cursing himself and Castiel for something he couldn’t tell him. “I’m still here; you’re still up in Heaven. I see nothing good coming out of the situation somehow.”

“It will, Dean, have faith. As I told you before, I’m coming back for you,” Castiel assured him, without real anger.

Dean remembered in dreams past, when Castiel had visited him diligently on an almost nightly basis, that the angel would make the same promise, that he would be back for Dean. The hunter had been waiting for six months, yet Castiel was still busy with Heaven. He was glad, however, that the nightly visitations didn’t diminish, and that Castiel stuck to them religiously. Even Dean had to see the irony in that statement, yet he knew it to be true., Castiel had never once let him down, nor made a promise he couldn’t keep. He knew, even if he didn’t tell Castiel aloud, and seemed to act otherwise, that he knew the angel would return, perhaps to stay when he was able.

“When?” Dean asked again, finally giving in and resting one hand upon his thicker abdomen.

He laid back against the bed to cover the gesture, turning it into a lazy motion that no one would pick up on. Castiel stared at him curiously still, however, a calculating look trapped upon his face as though still trying to work out just what was different with Dean.

“Soon,” Castiel assured him, putting aside the puzzling change in Dean aside for the time being. “My time in Heaven is almost over. I have done as much as I am able there.”

“The civil war is over?” Dean asked, feeling a little piece of happiness steal into him for a moment.

“Almost,” Castiel said, before looking up sharply.

Dean opened his mouth, almost on the verge of telling his lover about the baby, but the angel's stance stopped him. Castiel looked as though he was listening, head tilted to the side, plush mouth pushed out into a tight rosebud pout as his eyes became distant.

“Cas?” Dean asked, as he sat up, back straight and hand falling idly by his side.

“I must go, Dean. Heaven needs me. There is another uproar which must be resolved immediately. I am sorry. I will be back as soon as I can,” Castiel assured the hunter, leaning forward to press a kiss to Dean’s waiting mouth before he disappeared.

Dean slumped back against the sheets, head impacting with the pillow and he sighed. The hunter jerked away, feeling loneliness wash through him and he turned onto his side, cradling his plump middle soothingly. He didn’t sleep for the rest of the night, all too tempted just to tell Castiel what had happened, yet too frightened in case Castiel left him and was scared off by the arrival of a baby. He couldn’t see Castiel being too pleased when he found out Dean was with child and Dean himself couldn’t believe he was pregnant either half of the time.

He was male and pregnancy didn’t happen to males, or so Dean had told himself at the beginning. Yet he knew that he was sleeping with an angel and who knew what angel semen was capable of? Making men pregnant, Dean had found out, or rather partners to angels pregnant.

Dean turned over, trying to get more comfortable as his mind skittered over Castiel’s last words to him in the dream. He thought of how Castiel always had to leave because of some fight or uprising in Heaven, and how his presence seemed to be required a lot up in the clouds. Dean’s thoughts turned inexorably towards the thought that someone up in Heaven might take his baby from him if ever anyone up there found out about his gravid state. He felt alarm spike through him, fright over the thought of an angel trying to take his baby from him and he gritted his teeth.

“No feathered son of a bitch is taking my baby,” Dean growled into the otherwise silent room.

He turned over with the newfound resolve that he would not tell Castiel, if not for the reason of scaring his partner off, but for the reason that some angel would kidnap his baby from him. He fell asleep, determined to bring his baby into the world and perhaps just disappear somewhere, let Castiel deal with the fallout somehow.

~~~

Some weeks later and Dean shored up at Bobby’s house for Christmas, heavily pregnant now and still trying to hide the evidence of his gravid state by piling on the voluminous t shirts and jumpers. Bobby, however wasn’t fooled.

“What the hell happened to you, boy?” he asked, staring at the chubbier Dean in the doorway.

“Can I come in?” Dean asked, neatly sidestepping the question as Bobby finally sidestepped himself, allowing Dean to enter the warm house.

Dean was glad to feel the warmth of the house upon his skin and gravid body, after the bitter cold air of the snowy Christmas day outside.

“You gonna tell me what’s up or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?” Bobby asked, retrieving a beer from the fridge and astutely keeping alcohol from Dean.

Dean stared at the beer longingly yet did not ask for one, having long since given up alcohol for the baby’s sake.

“I don’t know who else to turn to, Bobby,” Dean finally muttered. “I’m guess I’m in trouble.”

“I’ll say,” Bobby replied, eyeing Dean’s plump abdomen curiously. “Looks like you pissed off the wrong demon who cursed you with pregnancy or something.”

Bobby smiled, as though trying to make a joke, yet his smile faltered when Dean did not join in.

“Try an angel,” Dean said, finally, unable to meet the elder‘s hunter‘s gaze.

“Come again?” Bobby asked, sitting down beside Dean to stare at him curiously.

“I said try an angel. It was an angel who made me pregnant,” Dean muttered, turning away shame faced.

“Angels? Who was it?” Bobby asked, voice sounding a little tight and choked as though uncertain as to whether to believe what his own eyes were telling him to be true.

“Cas,” Dean admitted after a lengthy pause.

“Cas made you pregnant,” Bobby stated rather than asked.

Dean nodded, but still refused to look at Bobby, until the older hunter forced him to look at him.

“Have you told him?” Bobby asked, eyes grave yet without any trace of the anger or disgust that Dean had expected from him.

Dean berated himself for doubting Bobby; of course the elder hunter wasn’t angry nor disgusted. Bobby had seen a lot of crazy stuff in his time and was like a father to both Dean and Sam, when Sam had been around, of course. Dean knew that if anyone would be happy that his surrogate son was having a child, it would be Bobby

“You’re taking this very calmly,” Dean avoided the other man’s earlier question by asking.

“I’m kinda numb, Dean. I’m not feeling anything yet,” Bobby admitted. “You do know men can’t get pregnant, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I’m not most men, Bobby,” Dean said. “Seems like the partners of angels can get knocked up.”

“So have you told him?” Bobby asked him again, determination in his gaze which told Dean Bobby wouldn‘t quit asking until he received an answer. .

“No,” Dean admitted, turning his gaze to the floor and refusing to lift his eyes.

“Why the hell not, boy? Call him down now and tell that feathered son of a bitch he’s going to be a father,” Bobby yelled, practically.

“I can't,” Dean said. “It’s complicated.”

“Why? It can’t be any more complicated than it already is,” Bobby observed. “You’re pregnant, Dean. Cas needs to be told; he’s the father of your child.”

“I don’t want him to leave me,” Dean admitted quietly.

“And why in God’s name would he leave you? It’d be a sorry world indeed if that angel upped and left you. Anyone with half an eye can see he loves you. Hell, I ain’t the best person to ask about such things but even I can see that he does,” Bobby said, with a disgusted snort that Dean supposed was more directed at him than anything, or anyone, else.

Dean looked away, gaze staring at the far wall and at Bobby’s attempt at decorating for Christmas. He could practically count the needles on the spindly branched pine tree yet he had to smile at the benignly smiling angel topping the tree. He stood and plucked it from the top, thinking that for such a small decoration, it had a lot of detail and in a way, it reminded him of Castiel. The intense blue eyed stare was the same and the gentle spray of its wings reminded Dean of the magnificent spread of Castiel’s wingspan, glimpsed only once and at a shadowed periphery at that.

“Dean?” Bobby prompted, staring at him in gentle concern when Dean didn’t immediately answer nor react to what he’d said.

“Mind if I keep this, dude? It reminds me of Cas,” Dean said, with a fond smile that Bobby had never seen before on the elder Winchester’s face.

“Sure, but aren’t you gonna tell me what’s up with you and Cas? Why can’t you tell him what’s up?” Bobby persisted, gesturing towards Dean’s thick middle.

“I told you Bobby. He’ll leave me, same as everyone else does, as soon as he’s heard about the baby. What the hell would Cas want with me when he knows I’m pregnant?” Dean asked. “I’m a freak.”

“No more a freak than usual, Dean and that ain’t much of one. You’re saner than I am. Besides, you said it yourself, an angel’s mate will fall pregnant. I’m sure Cas will be familiar with the concept," Bobby pointed out. “The guy’s an angel, not an idjit.”

Bobby was glad and more than a little relieved that Dean had never once questioned Castiel’s love for him, something that the elder hunter had expected from him. It seemed to Bobby as if Dean had at last accepted that he was worthy of love, from Castiel at least, if from no one else.

“You think?” Dean asked, yet his tone sounded contemplative instead of sarcastic.

“Sure. Call him. Don’t be an idjit and call him,” Bobby urged, as he stood and started to walk to the kitchen wearily.

Dean watched him leaving before calling Bobby's name. The elder hunter stopped but didn’t turn around. Instead he looked over his shoulder and waited for Dean to say something.

“What if the other angels take my baby away? I couldn’t let them do that,” Dean said, fear coloring his voice and turning it darker and more pained than usual.

“Talk to Cas,” Bobby said. “He’ll know more than I will. He’s the angel, not me.”

“Right,” Dean said, before turning away. “I’ll be outside.”

“Good,” Bobby replied, knowing that Dean was going to talk to Castiel, or at least attempt to. “And tell your boyfriend that if he leaves he’s less of a man than I think he is.”

Dean had to grin at that, before he said - “Thanks, Bobby.”

“You’re welcome,” Bobby replied, knowing why the younger man was thanking him.

Dean was thanking him for his support, both addressed and unspoken and the elder man watched as Dean turned away. The door slammed as the elder Winchester left, a brief blast of blindingly cold air announcing his departure. Bobby busied himself in the kitchen, pointedly avoiding looking out the window and therefore observing all that was going on.

~~~

Dean looked up to the sky, hands spread by his sides as he squinted into the icy, bright blue sky. The temperatures were cold enough for snow, that icy chill seeming to go bone deep, soul deep, aching against his pregnancy.

“Cas,” Dean yelled, face still turned to the skies.

He waited, and even though Castiel didn’t immediately appear, somehow the hunter knew that his lover had heard him. He waited then shouted again, louder this time, more impatiently.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel’s reassuringly deep voice came from behind the hunter, making Dean spin and almost topple to the floor.

If not for Castiel’s well timed hand plucking at Dean’s elbow, then Dean knew he would have surely fallen to the ground. He cursed inwardly for the ungainly bump protruding from his body, perhaps for the first time in his long pregnancy.

Castiel was staring at him, blue eyes curious, wise yet somehow all knowing as though the angel knew more about Dean in that one instant than in all the time he’d known him. His brows bunched together above his dark blue eyes, concentrating on Dean’s florid, radiant face as though seeing him for the first time and finding what he saw truly beautiful. Dean bowed slightly before his scrutiny before he turned away uncomfortably.

“You have something to tell me,” Castiel announced rather than questioned. “Good news.”

“God, I hope so,” Dean muttered, glancing up to face his lover before glancing away again.

He paused for so long, Castiel prompted him with - “Dean?”

“Dude,” Dean began, scuffing at the hard, frozen ground beneath his feet with the toe of his equally scuffed boot. “I’m pregnant.”

Castiel made a noise that suggested he wasn’t altogether surprised by the sudden, abrupt admission; moreover, he sounded relieved, as though Dean had finally done something to please him. Dean glanced up at Castiel, and found that the angel was smiling benignly at him, as benignly as the Christmas decoration that the hunter still held in both hands, clutching tenderly.

“What?” Dean asked, when Castiel didn’t immediately say anything.

“I am glad you finally admitted it to me,” Castiel said, closing the distance between them and imposing upon Dean’s personal space.

Maybe once, Dean would have objected to Castiel’s imposition, and would have avoided it, yet that was long ago, in a time before they’d become lovers, and when such interferences weren’t welcomed. Now, Dean saw Castiel’s closeness as a comfort, especially now. The angel laid both hands upon Dean’s protruding belly, brows furrowed again in concentration. Castiel nodded to himself in satisfaction, brows losing the stress lines and plump lips curling into a pleased smile.

“Are you telling me you knew all along? Why the hell couldn’t you have said anything sooner?” Dean asked, his first reaction being one of pulling away.

He didn’t; instead he remained in the tight circle of Castiel’s presence, made all the warmer by the angel’s wings sliding comfortingly around his body and protecting him from the cold.

“I could not. I wanted to wait until you told me and I could gauge how you felt about your impending situation,” Castiel said, calmly.

“Even more reason to tell me, dude. Couldn’t you have warned me?” Dean asked.

“There was nothing to warn for, Dean. Pregnancy is a gift; bearing children is not a curse,” Castiel said, looking as disappointed as he was ever likely to get. “Do you not want to bear my child Dean? I thought you would be happy. She is very healthy.”

“She? We’re having a girl?” Dean asked, finally realizing why Castiel had laid his hands upon his abdomen previously.

“Yes, Dean, we are having a daughter,” Castiel confirmed calmly. “Now, I ask again, do you not want our daughter?”

“Dude, are you mad? Of course I want the baby; she’s ours. Why the hell do you think I’ve carried her almost to term? It hasn’t been easy, but I did it because I wanted her,” Dean said, staring at his lover from mere inches away.

Castiel stared at Dean, blue eyes searching the hunter's face as though for uncertainty or any kind of deceit and found none. All he saw in Dean’s face was the absolute conviction that Dean wanted the child and that the hunter was frightened the baby would be taken away. The prospect of losing that child was far more frightening to Dean that the prospect of the pregnancy itself and subsequent childbirth. Castiel leant back slightly, satisfied that Dean, once again, was genuine and wasn't holding anything back from him, simply because he couldn't. Dean just didn’t know how to, especially with Castiel. The hunter was typical in giving the angel his everything.

The angel’s wings shifted slightly, shielding Dean from the weather, as fluffy white snowflakes started to drift lazily down from the sky. The hunter was glad of the extra warmth and shielding feathers, soft fuzzy surfaces comforting against his body. He could feel his baby - their baby he corrected himself - reacting to the presence of her second father, pleasure and warmth radiating through Dean, from the baby safely nestled inside his abdomen.

He felt Castiel’s warm hands pressing against his abdomen, fingers gently caressing against the pregnancy pushing out Dean’s abdomen. The slight touch was comforting and soothing and Castiel kept checking Dean’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting Dean in any way. The hunter didn’t feel anything bar the gentle pressure of the angel's fingers against his skin.

“You know I had planned this didn’t you?” Castiel asked, as his gaze rested upon the hunter’s heavy middle.

“What?” Dean asked with some confusion. “You planned this? Why didn’t you tell me before you impregnated me?”

“I should have done, my apologies. I would have done if the troubles in Heaven would have given me time. I merely did this to give me something more to return to, to further ensure that I would return and stay,” Castiel said, with a benign smile.

“Stay?” Dean asked.

“Yes, Dean, stay. Once everything had been sorted in Heaven, I wanted to stay with you and not return there, except on dire emergencies. To have you pregnant or having given birth would give me something physical to show Heaven that I needed to stay with you for more than just love. They don’t understand the love I have for you the way I do. It is outside their capabilities to understand. Yet If I had begotten you with child then that is a very real reason for Heaven to let me return to you and to stay with you,” Castiel reasoned.

“Fine, but you’re making all these plans and I’ve not even been a part of it,” Dean said, with a frown at his lover.

“I realize I should have asked you first. I have already apologized for that,” Castiel said.

Dean leant in and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s mouth to let him know in his own way that he’d forgiven his lover. The angel kissed him back, hands resting on the back of Dean’s head and feeling the urgent press of Dean’s abdomen against his own. The feeling was as comforting to the angel as the pressure was to Dean, of Castiel’s very presence.

“Will you stay?" Dean asked, without drawing away from his lover, words vibrating against Castiel’s lips.

“For today, I will. I will return more permanently in two days time. My work up in Heaven is almost finished,” the angel assured him with a smile.

The hunter’s heart leapt in happiness, yet he tried not to show too much of it, worrying that it would come across as a chick flick moment to Castiel. The angel could still see the happiness anyway, not fooled for a minute by Dean’s bravado and ill timed machismo. Dean knew that Castiel wasn’t fooled and yet didn’t care. He was only glad that Castiel was the one to truly see through him to what he really wanted to say.

Their lips met and parted noisily, soft plush sounds that mingled with aroused moans as they lost themselves to the feel of each other close by. Castiel was the first to pull away, plump lips puffed and reddened by Dean’s kisses, dark blue eyes soft as he stared at Dean.

“We should go somewhere warm. This is no place for you,” Castiel murmured, tone disapproving as he placed one hand meaningfully upon Dean’s thick abdomen. “Think of the baby. Keep her warm.”

Dean nodded and didn’t get to reply. He blinked against the brief flare of light denouncing their passage by the angelic ways of travelling before they blinked into Dean’s motel room. The warm air was of welcome relief to the hunter, who immediately hustled his way out of his jacket, dropping the thick material own upon the bed nearest to him. Castiel crowded into him and laid one hand upon Dean’s abdomen curiously.

“Take off your shirt, Dean,” he commanded, tone just as curious as his expression and his stance.

“What? Hell no,” Dean said, instinctively, all too used to hiding his pregnancy by now to want to expose it even to his lover and the father of the child nestled safe inside his body.

“I am the father, Dean. Now take off your shirt. I won’t ask again,” Castiel said, impatiently, fingers still splayed possessively over the front of Dean’s shirt.

The hunter gaped at him before smiling slightly, and leaning into Castiel’s touch.

“I love it when you get all commanding, sweetheart,” he murmured, before pecking a kiss to Castiel’s mouth swiftly.

He stepped away before Castiel could kiss him back and pulled first his shirt off from around his sturdier frame before pulling his t shirt over his head. The sweep of his plump middle was now exposed to the light, navel seeming more prominent with the force of the baby bulge pushing it out. Castiel smiled suddenly, quickly, lips curling in a flash before the smile was gone. Dean was gratified to see that at least the smile was proud, appreciative and pleased by the sight of his plump body. The angel knelt before Dean, before laying his ear and cheek against Dean’s abdomen. The angel closed his eyes and listened, before dropping a swift kiss to the patch of skin directly above Dean’s navel.

“You are sexy,” Castiel proclaimed, without trace of humor, as though trying to allay Dean’s fears over becoming unattractive due to his expanding stomach.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but closed it again on Castiel’s warning frown. He smirked instead and quirked his eyebrows lasciviously at the still kneeling angel.

“Thanks, Cas. Hey, while you’re down there ...” he said, hopefully, as he reached down to flip open his jeans hopefully.

Castiel gave Dean a searching look, before he nodded, and leant forward to ease Dean’s erection from his boxers. The hunter shuddered at the feel of Castiel’s hot wet mouth closing over the end of his cock before the angel swallowed him back, head bobbing between Dean’s legs as he sucked him off. The world narrowed down for Dean, leaving nothing but himself and the feel of Castiel’s mouth suckling at his dick, pleasuring him with lips and tongue and hands cupping Dean’s balls gently. Dean didn’t try to fight his orgasm; instead he let the climax crash through him, flooding Castiel’s mouth with thick spurts of his cum. Castiel pulled away when he’d drank as much as he could of Dean’s semen, before standing.

He expertly turned Dean around to face the wall, kicking his legs wider still before easing Dean wide and loose. Soon he replaced his fingers with the thicker circumference of his dick, penetrating him with one sharp push and shove, filling him with his hot thickness. Dean purled and thrust back onto Castiel, enjoying the way that the angel filled him and getting off on it. Castiel started rutting against Dean, hips slapping strongly against the hunter’s in a steady rhythm, breath blasting against the back of Dean’s neck as he fucked him greedily. They writhed until Dean felt the thick wet rush of Castiel cumming inside him, filling him with his seed and his love.

Castiel pulled away wordlessly, before pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck. True to his word he stayed with Dean that night, making love to him whenever Dean climbed on top of him.

~~~

Two days later and Castiel returned as he’d promised, staying with Dean to look after him during the last few weeks of his pregnancy. They moved in with Bobby temporarily, settling down in one of Bobby’s spare rooms until Dean was ready to give birth. Castiel guided Dean through the difficult pregnancy, easing the baby’s passage into the world with expert hands and soothing words, until Dean slumped back against the bed, spent and weary and sweaty. Castiel eased the baby away from Dean, laying one hand on her tiny form and cleaning her off with a blink and a soft pout.

He wrapped the baby up in a spare towel he’d brought in from the bathroom and handed her to Dean. The hunter looked down upon the small face of his daughter, unable to believe that the baby was really theirs. He cradled the tiny girl child against him, smiling when the baby attached her mouth to his nipple and began to suckle on her own. Castiel settled beside him proudly, tucking Dean against him and watching his partner silently with their baby.

“She’s beautiful,” Dean murmured, breaking the silence at last, watching as the baby rested one tiny hand against his chest as she drank.

“Of course,” Castiel replied, proudly, as though their baby’s beauty was never in contention for him. “Have you got a name? I haven’t been here much to discuss the matter with you.”

Dean glanced up at him, before returning his gaze to their child, cradling her against his chest as she slowly slipped into sleep against him.. He felt his heart aching slightly and bent to press a kiss upon her tiny head.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” the hunter finally replied, still unable to tear his gaze from the baby. “It’s Christmas. Maybe we should call her Christine.”

Castiel nodded, appreciatively and smiled at Dean gently.

“I like Christine,” he agreed, warmly.

He fell silent, before he placed his hand upon the baby’s head. He blinked, then bent to press a kiss to the baby’s head in much the same way as Dean had done.

“What did you just do?” Dean asked, when Castiel pulled away, curiously.

“I blessed her,” Castiel replied, simply. “She will sanctified in the eyes of my Father, now, and will be safe from all evil.”

“Good,” Dean said, as he shifted the tiny life gently to ease a slight cramp in his arm.

They fell silent for a time, watching the baby sleeping in Dean’s arms.

“I am sorry I have not been here more,” Castiel finally said. “If Heaven would have permitted it, I would have stayed with you earlier.”

“It’s okay sweetheart, you’re here now,” Dean told him with a nod.

They fell silent again before Dean asked another question of his partner.

“They’re not going to take her away from us, are they?” he asked as he stared down upon the small head of his still sleeping baby.

“My brothers?” Castiel asked. “They wouldn’t. Nor would they dare. I would fight them off if they so much as tried.”

He smiled down at the baby, before laying one slender hand upon his daughter’s head. He took the baby’s hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the back if the tiny form’s hand gently. Dean stared at him, at the soft expression upon his lover’s face and he leant in to kiss his partner tenderly.

“I love you,” he murmured against Castiel’s soft lips.

He knew it was the first time he’d ever told the angel how he felt about him and the information wasn’t lost upon Castiel. He smiled and cradled Dean and the baby against him.

“I love you too. I love you both,” he said, as he pressed his hand to their daughter’s tiny little head.

They fell silent and Castiel supported Dean against him long after Dean fell into weary sleep. He kept a watch over father and baby protectively, covering them in his wings when the room turned chill and protecting them with soft feathered warmth He soothed the baby when the small life began to cry, relaxing slightly when Dean didn’t wake.

“I will keep you safe,” Castiel promised them both as he wrapped his wings still further around his family’s bodies. “Always.”

He turned his gaze to the window to the outside, eyes tracking the first of the Christmas snow falling serenely to the ground outside. His lips curved in a small smile as he watched the plump white flakes grow thicker, assaulting the ground in serried waves and he drew his wings tighter around Dean and the baby to protect them. He settled down himself, eyes drifting closed in meditation as he waited for his partner to wake, to see in the Christmas morning with their new family.

~~~

Meanwhile, outside, a lonely light flickered as a shape flitted closer towards Bobby’s house between the piles of discarded cars and junkers. The light disappeared, and the figure’s face momentarily illuminated by the sole light emanating from Bobby’s living room. The face belonged to Sam Winchester, returned from the pit as he stared in at his brother with his new family.

~fini~


End file.
